Walt Disney High (New!)
by Lewis767
Summary: My take in Disney High! Join all of your favourite fairytale Disney characters in this story! Whether its Elsa sleeping with Hans, or Ariel being dorm queen! This story includes magic, powers, romance and drama!


**A/N: Hope you like it! Review! **

Elsa Frost lit numerous amounts of candles as she attempted to seduce Hans, the bad boy at Walt Disney High. Elsa had been trying to lure him into her love nest for the last several months yet Hans had been distracted by Ariel Triton, his latest bimbo.

Elsa was always taunted and teased by many of her friends about the possibility of Ariel and Hans. Students and sometimes staff were wary of interrupting a fight between Elsa and Ariel due to the high level of magic that both girls possessed.

Disney High had always been known to have a certain amount of magic users, yet no one would speak about it too openly, due to certain consequences and rules. Elsa used her cryokinetic powers to make both her and Hans drinks extra chilled as she brought them into her bedroom.

Elsa shared a dorm with her sister Anna but she had persuaded Anna to go hang out with her new beau, Kristoff so she and Hans could get intimate.

Boys were allowed to enter the girls door rooms and vice versa but the girls dorms warden, Fauna was still very aware of where everyone was.

As Elsa entered her bedroom she saw Hans perched on the edge of the bed, waiting for Elsa. "What took you so long?" Hans asked.

Elsa knew what Hans was there for, what most men were there for. The truth was, Elsa didn't mind, she wanted the same too, A woman had needs.

"Elsa?" Hans repeated.

"Takes time to look this good Hans, and you know that, otherwise you wouldn't be here" Elsa responded, handing Hans his drink.

"Now that's not true Elsa. It's not all about the sex you know" Hans stated.

Elsa laughed her head off, she found that hard to believe.

"It always is with you Hans, never mind". Hans smirked before leaning in to kiss Elsa, at first she pulled away but after returned the favour.

Elsa then began undressing Hans whilst he did the same with her.

Elsa then pinned Hans to her bed and continued kissing him whilst sitting on top of him, suddenly a knock was heard from Elsa's dorm room door.

"Elsa! I've got some news!" Elsa's sister, Anna said from outside of the dorm. Elsa rolled her eyes and ignored her sister, continuing to undress Hans.

"Elsa open up!".

"Anna go away! I'm busy!" Elsa said in response, Anna was the worst party pooper ever.

Anna stopped speaking but continued to knock harder.

Suddenly, Anna had managed to pick the lock and was in the middle of swinging open the door when Elsa shrieked, turned round and directed her hand at the door, shooting a cluster of ice at the door, blocking it shut.

Anna waited for a few moments and then was greeted not as well as she'd hoped by Elsa.

"I told you I was busy!" A now dressed Elsa said.

Anna poked her head round the door and saw Hans sitting on the bed. "I can now see that you see busy" Anna said, smirking at an embarrassed Hans.

Hans stuck his shirt on and kissed Elsa on the cheek before leaving, he shut the door behind him.

"Elsa you shouldn't sleep with that guy! He's a total sleezbag" Anna stated, voicing her opinion on Hans.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Forget about Hans, what is it you interrupted me for?!" Elsa questioned.

Anna grinned.

"Henry Charming's father has booked the entire Plaza Hotel this weekend for the whole school to go to for Charming's birthday party!" Anna explained.

Elsa stared blankly at her sister, she couldn't believe that Anna had interrupted her and Hans intimacy for a party! "Is that all you wanted to talk about?! I thought someone had died or something!" Elsa said, infuriated that Anna would do something like this.

"Sorry I just thought you'd want to know considering you were trying to jump on Charming last week because you thought Hans was hooking up with Ariel, or did I forget you'd finished lusting over Henry and decided to jump into bed with the next person who didn't pay to sleep with you!"

And with that Anna stormed out of her dorm with Elsa and ran after Kristoff.

Elsa couldn't believe it.

* * *

Anna Frost ran crying to Kristoff's dorm where she found her boyfriend sitting watching TV.

"Anna what's wrong?!" Kristoff asked, immediately running over to Anna before hugging her.

Anna let Kristoff calm her down before she stopped crying.

"It's Elsa, she's too busy sleeping with the whole of Walt High to speak to her own sister!" Anna explained, filling Kristoff in on her sister.

Kristoff embraced Anna in a tight hug until Anna pushed him away once she witnessed the sight of a half naked blonde coming out of Kristoff's bedroom.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Anna barked, staring helplessly into Kristoff's eyes.

"Look, Anna I can explain, she's with my roommate, it's not what it looks like!" Kristoff said, trying to express his side of the story.

"Bullshit! She came out of your room Kristoff!" Anna said. The girl just stood there, she knew Anna was going out with Kristoff so she didn't deny sleeping with him.

"I need to get out of here!" Anna snapped, running out of Kristoff's dorm and heading somewhere else.

* * *

A couple of hours later Anna still hadn't returned so Elsa decided to invite Hans back round. "Ready for round two?" Hans asked, grinning at Elsa. "You betcha!" Elsa said, and before either of them knew it, both were getting undressed and began sleeping with each other.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was OK, I know it was a bit sexual but hey! Comment who to do next, I will go back to Elsa, Anna, Hans and Kristoff though :)**


End file.
